bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuo Maebure
'''Mitsuo Maebure (前触れ光子, "Harbinger Shining Man") was a Sōzōshin and an ancient Balancer of Souls. He had been the Head of House Maebure until his death at the hands of Iwao Honda. Appearance Mitsuo was a tall man, slender and with toned physique. As a pureblood Sōzōshin his silhouette was very proportional and imposing. He had medium complexion. The features of his oval face were somewhat sharp and firm, with high cheekbones and an aquiline nose. He also possessed pronounced tear-troughs. His long jet black hair were interspersed with grey streaks during the latter days of his life, and usually worn in an elegant braid. The colour of his eyes was reddish-yellow. He wore very elegant white and black robes with a number of golden adornments that signified his status as a high noble. Personality Mitsuo was a proud and statuesque man of impeccable manners. Level-headed and very formal, he was a prime example of a Sōzōshin noble. Although rather strict toward his only son, Hikari, he was also very patient. On the one hand he was quick to point out flaws exhibited by his son, though at the same time made sure to praise him whenever he deserved recognition. The two shared a somewhat distant relationship, however, they did treat one another with a great degree of respect and trust. In spite of Mitsuo's somewhat austere demeanour, his teachings had a profound influence on the worldview of his son that shaped the core of the latter's personality. Furthermore, when Hikari found the body of his Father at a ravaged battlefield, the sheer depth of his sorrow could not be expressed with anything but a continuous stream of tears, probably one of the only instances in his entire life when he cried''The Last Sunset, Part 2. History Mitsuo Maebure was the Head of House Maebure. He was also recognised as a fine warrior and great general. He was relatively old when his only son and heir, Hikari, was born. Plot Mitsuo was present during the ceremony where Hikari received his . The boy was excited and impatient, so the old Maebure straightened him out. Many years later, with Hikari in his teenage Sōzōshin years, the two trained together frequently. During one of those sessions Mitsuo lectured his impetuous son about the importance of composure, focus and good planning in combat. Although largely unimpressed by the strenuous efforts of his son to overcome him, he did praise Hikari for feigning weakness only to retaliate abruptly at one point. They finished that session soon afterward and left the training hall to watch the view of the Royal Dimension. Looking at the Royal Palace in the distance, Mitsuo remarked that the age of the Sōzōshin was about to end, and that their kind would need the strength of the youth like Hikari in order to prevail. Centuries later Mitsuo was chosen to command an army assembled to combat renegade Souls rampaging across the Soul Society. He led many successful campaigns, though each defeat, although rare, was a heavy blow to the scarce Sōzōshin race. Ultimately, about two thousand years before the foundation of the Gotei 13, Mitsuo and his unit confronted the notorious Iwao Honda and his band. In the ensuing catastrophic battle the Sōzōshin forces lost, and the old Maebure was killed by the bandit leader in a duel. Hikari found his body amongst the corpses of his men, his Zanpakutō broken. Powers and Abilities Trivia *Mitsuo was not aware of the affair between his son and Ayako Kōtaku, a half-Shinigami warrior, and as a result he did not know about their illegitimate child, Kimiko Kōtaku. Furthermore, the grief-stricken Hikari married Aiko, a diplomat acquaintance, only after his death, so Mitsuo did not have the chance to witness Akihiko Maebure's birth either. Appearances *The Last Sunset'' References Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Kidō Experts Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Sōzōshin